supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nekras "Revon" Scarlett
Nekras' is the daughter of Valkry Scarlett. After she was born, Nekras was abandoned for unknown reasons and left in the care of a cathedral full of nuns. There, she was given the name Revon, a variation of the bird Raven, which meant destruction. At the age of three, she was adopted by a woman who was once apart of a cult but joined christianity, thus taking in her last name, Revon Krad. From there, Nekras lived a normal, human life, though, she showed signs of dark impulses and a thrive for chaos and destruction. Her adoptive mother, Amanda, tried to help her but shut her out over the years. It is unknown what Revon is doing today. Origins Nekras was born to Valkry and someone from this world, though, it is unknown who it is or who he was. After she was born though, Valkry abandoned her daughter for unknown reasons, leaving her to be raised by no one. Nekras was then found by a practicing nun, and taken to a Cathedral located in Mansfield Ohio. Nekras stayed there, though, the nuns felt a darkness within her. They named her Revon, taken by the variation of the bird Raven, that symbolizes Chaos and Darkness. Even though they felt darkness from her, the nuns remained loyal and took care of Revon themselves; baptizing and praying over her all the time. They believed that they could purge the darkness out of Revon herself before she manifested into a child, the same way they cleaned the darkness out of another woman named Amanda. Amanda herself spent most of her life apart of a cult of people who worshipped evil and darkness. After being arrested, she was taken to the Cathedral and was cleansed of the dark thoughts and impulses that came from the cult and was officially in practice as a nun herself. Out of all the nuns though, Amanda herself spent most of her time with Revon and took care of her. It wasn't until Revon was four, that Amanda took Revon as her own; to her home where they lived together. When Revon turned six, she began to manifest dark dreams and nightmares. She described them to her mom as "a darkness that plagued towns and villages. A sickness that engulfs the people, and a monster that destroys everything." The nightmares continued to manifest themselves until they turned into daydreams and night terrors. It wasn't taken as serious until one day when Revon was eight, she nearly killed a student by stabbing him with a pair of scissors. Afterwards, Amanda took Revon back to The Cathedral to see if they could cleanse her of the nightmares that were affecting Revon deeply. They suggested baptizing; performing it under the full moon. As soon as she was dipped into the water though, the pool filled with a black substance that turned the water dark and void, like an abyss. Afterwards, they locked Revon into a room filled with crosses and christian figures, where she stayed for months. Although she stayed in the room for months, Revon barely remembers what it was like being in there. It wasn't until a late night that Amanda kidnapped Revon and took her far away from the cathedral. When Revon asked what was happening, Amanda answered simply, "We're going to hide. We need to hide." Amanda and Revon both left Mansfield and headed for Miami Ohio, where they stayed out in the open fields; away from everyone else in a small home located by the ohio river. As a precaution, Amanda manipulated Revon into reading the bible every night and persuaded her to lock her in her room to keep herself safe. Although her life at home was dark, Amanda made sure that she went to school and was able to socialize with others; trying to keep her connected to humanity. This proved to be a difficult task when she entered middle school. Revon herself was bullied and talked down by a lot of kids at her middle school; no one truly liking her, even the teachers. Even though Revon herself didn't notice, many of the students called her freaks and stayed away from her; calling her a satanist due to the way Revon dressed and looked; wearing dark clothing and a pale figure to herself. This proved to show problems at home and with things all around her. Her main problems happened at night when she was asleep. Like before, Revon's nightmares manifested themselves, but not into daydreams, she began to affect reality around her, and causing death to living things. The river by her home went red with blood and then black with ink as she slept. Revons crops and livestock at her barn began to get sick and on some occasions, die. Amanda helped Revon by praying with her; the prayers themselves working effectively. Sadly though, Amanda grew into a fear about her daughter; afraid that she would die at her hands. One night, Revon herself had a very detailed dream; unlike the others that were dark and evil. This dream itself seemed too real. Revon found herself in the dream, standing in the middle of a dark, deserted street. There was street lights aligned alongside the sidewalk and showed that they flickered with each step Revon took. There was a gentle breeze blowing around her, and leaves blowed in the wind. The sky above her was dark, filled with black storm clouds, though, you could see the stars through them for some reason. Revon continued to walk through the dream before hearing a loud boom. She usually turned around in the dream and saw piles upon piles of dead bodies, both human, mutant, Cosmic Beings and supernatural alike. And in the distance, looking up, a a large, terrifying wall of darkness and blackness that represented a rift between this world and some other place. Out the rift, came monsters, chaos, and darkness. Revon found herself unable to control her movement; lifting up her arm at the rift as she felt darkness beneath her skin. Before the dream ended, she heard a woman say a name from the rift, Nekras. After that dream, Revon found herself, never having nightmares again. Things around her returned to normal and she began to live a semi-decent life though, Amanda remained consistent on remaining out in the open lands; away from everyone else. Two years later when Revon turned 15, she began to change, emotionally, though, she doesn't know what. After watching the government round up supernaturals and people like the S.S.A and S.H.I.E.L.D working against/with them, she concluded that she didn't want to live the world, though, she was just starting freshman year in high school. She was still just a kid. Personality Revon herself is a very emotional girl. Though she has been shown to share some dark traits, Revon herself often keeps to herself and loves to share things with her mother. Though emotional at times, Revon often show signs of a 'cool' behavior, compared the other times where she reacts out of fear. Amanda once said that Revon "Often chooses when she wants to be bi-polar or not. It's not like she doesn't have a choice; she does." Appearance Revon is 15 year old girl with a pale skin tone, naturally dark shades around her eyes, and a slim feature to her body. Her eyes are pale green and she stands about 5'6". She is shown to usually wear dark clothing and/or dark products like black nail polish or black eyeliner. The most significant thing about Revon would be her short, dark purple/black hair that manifested during her time with the church. Powers & Abilities Nekras is the daughter of Valkry Scarlett, thus, her blood runs in Nekras veins. Because of this, Nekras unknowingly draws power from her mother through their connection they share. Because of her being the daughter of Valkry, the ruler of The Abyss, Nekras also draws power from the dimension itself, though, it's unknown if she's a 'princess' to the realm or not. DARK FORM - Since Nekras draws her power from the abyss and her mother simultaneously, She has a dark form that she can transform into a state of being, mostly due to the influence of dark or negative forces, in which their darkest intentions, emotion, and powers are fully fledged.'' * '''Supernatural Condition - '''Nekras' physical and mental abilities are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally superior over others in her world because her capabilities are far beyond natural levels, making her immensely stronger, faster, durable and smarter than regular beings. * '''Soul Projection - '''Nekras can project her soul to varying degrees. Similar to Astral Projection, different by how her body is taken with her, thus, having a form of transportation. She can also manipulate the form of her soul that it takes, mainly being a form of a female monster. Noted that her soul is also invulnerable. ''PSIONICS - Nekras can use various forms of psychic/mental abilities/powers, including telekinesis, foresight, etc.'' * '''Telempathy - '''Nekras can fully interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others without reading apparent symptoms, allowing her to understand introverts or discover one emotion is actually hiding another. She can also "feel" thoughts and see into them. * '''Psychic Energy Manipulation - '''Nekras can shape and manipulate psychic energy in various ways, including manifesting in material form. * '''Precognition - '''Usually in her dreams, Nekras has the ability to foresee possible futures and observe what may happen. * '''Telekinesis - '''Nekras can manipulate objects and matter with her mind. * '''Death Sense(Through Clairvoyance) - '''Nekras can sense the coming of death, determining when someone is dead or dying or if others have died in a specific location. ''BIOKINESIS - Nekras can manipulate life on a cellular level, including genetic alterations and physical distortion and/or augmentations of biological functions.'' * '''Deactivation - '''Nekras can activate or shutdown vital organs or cause sensory paralysis by switching off their senses (e.g. taste, sight etc.). * '''Cytokinesis - '''Nekras can shape and manipulate the cells of any sort of organism, including the functions of the cells in the organism. * '''Nosokinesis - '''Nekras can manipulate, shape, transform, cause/heal, etc. all forms of diseases(Besides Cancer), including their severity, contagiousness, methods of spreading, etc. * '''Disruption - '''Nekras can disrupt biological systems. * '''Mutilation - '''Nekras can alter the body structure of others by absorbing external systems inside the body while exposing internal systems. Once the conditional organic requirements are met, Nekras can distort and mutilate the body of their opponent until they are nothing left, but a pile of fleshy mass. * '''Power Augmentation - '''Nekras can enhance the powers of others' so that they can reach high level mastery and control instantaneously, even reach a level of power that is usually beyond their limits alone. * '''Power Negation - '''Nekras can cancel out the powers of others, making them unable to utilize their powers as long as they are under her effect. * '''Sleep Inducement - '''Nekras can cause organisms to fall asleep, whether instantaneously or more naturally. ''REALITY WARPING - Nekras can shape and manipulate reality just by thinking about it.'' * '''Physics Manipulation - '''Nekras can shape and manipulate the Laws of Physics, everything dealing with matter and its motion and behavior through space and time, along with related concepts such as energy and force, including momentum, friction, vectors, inertia, etc. * '''Space-Time Manipulation - '''Nekras is able to manipulate, distort or bend the space-time continuum, the fabrics of reality in which all exist in. ''UMBRAKINESIS(Latent) - Nekras can create, shape and manipulate darkness and shadows.'' * '''Umbrakinetic Constructs - '''Nekras can turn darkness into tools, objects, weapons and other items. ''DIMENSIONAL WARPING(Latent) - Nekras ''can travel between different dimensions and cross over different planes of existence or travel across various forms of reality by opening portals. ''NECROMANCY(Latent) - Nekras' magical abilities revolve around manipulating the dead, death, the death-force and/or souls for good (i.e., resurrecting the dead), evil (in various ways) or neither.'' * '''Conjuration - '''Nekras can cast spells which can summon any form of creatures, items, spirits, demons, deities or elements. * '''Death Magic - '''Nekras can utilize powerful spells which can cause any living thing to die, either instantly or eventually. * '''Mediumship - '''Nekras can view ghosts/spirits of deceased and communicate and/or interact with them, even if they have possessed inanimate objects/subjects/people. * '''Pain Inducement - '''Nekras is able to cause varying levels of pain, including physical, mental and/or emotional, to their targets using supernatural means. * '''Pain Suppression - '''Nekras can block pain at will, are incapable of feeling pain or are highly resistant to physical pain of any kind, allowing her to think clearly and continue to move despite grievous injury. * '''Reanimation - '''Nekras can animate corpses and dead beings, making them able to move and react. * '''Self-Resurrection - '''Nekras is able to revive themselves upon death either instantly or after some time. * '''Life-Force Absorption - '''Nekras can absorb life-force/energy, vitality and health, while removing it from the source, into their body permanently. ''Weaknesses * '''Valkry Scarlett - '''Nekras draws her power from The Abyss, but she also draws her power from her mother. They share a connection thanks to her blood running through Nekras veins; a sire bond. The connection was fortified when Valkry returned to The Abyss. Because Valkry herself is the dominant to the sire bond, she herself can control, shut down, immense or weaken Nekras' powers. * '''Empathy - '''Nekras is very vulnerable when it comes to empathic abilities. Although her powers aren't connected to her emotions, they can get in the way. * '''The Abyss(Temporarily) - '''Even though her sire bond To Valkry/connection to The Abyss cannot be undone or broken, Nekras herself cannot enter The Abyss without going insane since her mind is fragile like a human.